Mr Bennet's Consent
by LucyQT
Summary: When Darcy seeks permission to marry Elizabeth, something happens in the library that leaves Darcy smiling but Mr. Bennet very upset. What could it be? And what do trees have to do with it? Missing scene.
_In the evening, soon after Mr. Bennet withdrew to the library, she saw Mr. Darcy rise also and follow him, and her agitation on seeing it was extreme. She did not fear her father's opposition, but he was going to be made unhappy; and that it should be through her means—that she, his favourite child, should be distressing him by her choice, should be filling him with fears and regrets in disposing of her—was a wretched reflection, and she sat in misery till Mr. Darcy appeared again, when, looking at him, she was a little relieved by his smile. In a few minutes he approached the table where she was sitting with Kitty; and, while pretending to admire her work said in a whisper, "Go to your father, he wants you in the library." She was gone directly._

 _Her father was walking about the room, looking grave and anxious. "Lizzy," said he, "what are you doing? Are you out of your senses, to be accepting this man? Have not you always hated him?"_

\- Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, October 7, 1812**_

The library was quiet and the claret was fine. His bad daughter was out of his hair, his good daughter was rewarded with a handsome young man of large fortune and her mother was so busy crowing to her friends about it that she had not mentioned lace to him once all day. All was right in Mr. Bennet's world. He sighed with contentment.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come!" he said, no small amount of irritation in his voice.

Darcy entered the library, closed the door behind him and stood stiffly before Mr. Bennet. _What could he want?_ Mr. Bennet thought to himself. _Oh no…surely not._

"Mr. Bennet, I have come to you on a matter of no small importance."

"Have you indeed?" said Mr. Bennet, his mind scrambling about for an escape. None materialized. Best to face it head on, then. He sighed. "I cannot pretend I do not know what this is about."

Darcy looked surprised. "You do, sir?"

"Yes, yes. I had an early report from my cousin Mr. Collins. And I wish to inform you that we share your disapprobation. I can shed no light on the genesis of this scurrilous report, but be assured it did not originate with the Bennet family. We would never contemplate such a connection."

Darcy looked confused. "I fail to understand you, sir. What are we speaking of?"

"Your purported matrimonial intentions toward my daughter, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Oh. She spoke to you?"

"I spoke to _her_. And be easy, sir. She has no aspirations of any kind toward you. Indeed, she views you with the utmost indifference."

"What?" said Darcy.

"Indeed, yes," smiled Mr. Bennet reassuringly. "She has made it clear on more than one occasion. I will venture to say that you are one of the last men on earth that she would ever think of marrying." His smile faded when he saw Darcy's face. _Oh dear. The man looks most upset. Perhaps I have offended him._ He hastened to add, "Not that it would not be an honour."

"Is that what she told you?" Darcy choked out.

"Er … yes. In substance." _Why did the man look so upset?_ "Surely, Mr. Darcy, you do not put great store in idle rumour. You know a single man of large fortune is always being attributed to the property of some family or other." _Is he even listening to me?_

"But … but she said ..."

Mr. Bennet mopped his brow. "I apologize if Elizabeth has said something to affront you. She has the liveliest of dispositions and at times her wit runs away with her sense. I take full responsibility. It has lately been impressed upon me that I am an idle father and my daughters are at times under less than perfect regulation."

"So she will not have me?" Darcy was angry.

"What? No, I am sure any lady in the land would be happy if you asked. But surely … surely you do not expect them all to declare themselves before you solicit them?" _Really, did the man's vanity have no end?_

Darcy looked confused again. "I _did_ solicit her."

"You did?" Mr. Bennet's jaw fell open.

"Yes, Mr. Bennet. I asked Miss Elizabeth for her consent yesterday and she agreed." Darcy drew himself up proudly.

"No, that cannot be. There must be some misunderstanding. What did you say exactly? Did you actually ask her for her hand in marriage?"

"Er-" Darcy looked sheepish. "Well, I did not really say in so many words-"

Mr. Bennet eyed him shrewdly. "I see. And what words did Miss Elizabeth use to indicate agreement?"

"Erm-" Darcy blushed. "She did not actually articulate-"

Mr. Bennet nodded sagely. "Mr. Darcy, it is clear there is a misunderstanding here. You did not actually seek her consent and she does not seem to have provided it. I fail to see how that equates to a solicitation."

Darcy was now beet red and staring at the carpet. He muttered something from which Mr. Bennet could only distinguish the word "kiss."

"What!" he bellowed. Darcy's eyes snapped up and he took a step back.

"You _kissed_ my daughter? Elizabeth?"

"She consented to it," Darcy said apologetically. "She kissed me back. Most … um … ardently. We were ... er ... well ... there was a tree-"

"Stop!" Mr. Bennet threw up his hand and shut his eyes. He grimaced deep in thought. At last he spoke.

"So _Mr. Collins_ believed you and Elizabeth to be on the verge of matrimony. And _you_ kissed Elizabeth. And _Elizabeth_ kissed you back. Most ardently." He grimaced again. "And _you_ believe this means you have offered your hand to my daughter and she has accepted. So now you think you are engaged. And this was _yesterday_."

"And today."

"Today?"

"More kissing, that is. Today." Darcy smiled fondly.

"I see."

"Although no tree," Darcy added reassuringly.

"Oh."

"Mr. Bennet, the fact of the matter is that I love Miss Elizabeth most dearly and would like to make her my wife as soon as may be. She has assured me that she shares my affection. I have come to ask for your consent. May I have it? I will have the business details drawn up but assure you she will want for nothing."

"I … suppose so." Mr. Bennet's mind was still tripping over _kissing_ and _trees_.

"Thank you, sir." Darcy flashed him a boyish smile showing both dimples and made as if to leave.

"Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet said weakly.

"Yes, sir?" Darcy turned at the door, his hand on the doorknob.

"Can you send Elizabeth to speak to me? At once, please."


End file.
